Little People Big world
by SliceOBread91
Summary: she has a crush on her brothers freind, But what will happen when he stands her up.............. R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Little People BIG WORLD BUT I Do Own My Charecter Sarah **

**

* * *

**

**Sarah woke up to some one poking her she pulled the covers over her head "leave me alone" she said **

**"mom wants to talk to you" said Molly **

**"ok i'll be right there" she said molly walked out and Sarah got up she was wearing a pair of Pajama Pants and a tang top she****walked out of her room closing the dor and walked into the kitchen to see her mom Amy makeing breakfest "Morning mom" she said sitting at the counter **

**"hey" said her mom "You want some thing to eat"**

**"yes please" her mom gave her some eggs and beacone and three panckaks "thanks Mom" **

**"what time did you go to bed last night" **

**"11, why" **

**"you dont need to stay up that late" **

**"ok i'll go to bed earlier" she said "i'm gona go take a shower" she put her plate in the sink and went to take a shower after her shower she got dressed in a pair of Of shorts and a black shirt with 'i see dead people' on it in silver she put her Etnes on she put her simming towl in her beach bag with her sandels she had her swim suite on under her cloths her brothers freind muler was gona be spending the night for 4 days, and walked outside her dad was waiting for there new Grill to get there along with the Pattio Furniture so she got on the 4 Wheeler and rode out to her Secret Place that no one knew about ok so she wished no one new about it but they did but they never went out there so it was cool she took her shirt and shorts off and put her trunks on and jumped in the water it was a little cold but she got used to it after a while after about an houre she got out and dried off she took her trunks off and put her shirt and shorts on and put her stuff in her bag and got back on the 4 wheeler and went back home it was only 3 s****o that was good whe she got there her family was on the deck and muler was there **

**"sarah where have you been" asked her mom**

**"around" she said going inside and to her room she did not wanna talk in front of Muler, she liked him she really liked him but she wasnt sure he liked her and she was Emberesed she changed into pants and a tangtop and sat on her bed her mom walked in **

**"is everything ok" Amy asked sitting beside her **

**"ya" she said **

**"really because when you saw Muler i thought you where ging to turn into a tomato" her mom smiled**

**"i really like him" she said looking down and blushing "but i dont know if he likes me"**

**"i'm sure he dose" amy patted her daughter on the shoulder "come on your dad's gona try to Cook on his new Grill" she nodded and they went in the kitchn to help her mom make a salade she got the ketchup and mustered out and took them outside and put them on the table where her brother and Muler where sitting **

"hey sarah" said Her Brother Jacob

**"ya" she asked looking at him slightly blushing because she was standing next to mulers chair **

**"can you get me a mountain Dew" he asked**

**"Sure anyone else want one" she asked**

**"sure"** **Said Jeramy and Molly Muler Nodded **

**"i'll help you" he said walking in with her they went in the kitchen where her mom was finnishing the salad **

**"mom Where's the pop" **

**"Zach put it in the other fridge" she said they walked over to the other fridge she gave two to Muler "here You carry two and i'll carry two" **

**"Listen there's this band playing tomorrow night and i was wondering if you wanted to go with me" asked Muler after she grabbed two more pops she about dropped them **

**"as in a date" she asked**

**"ya" he said **

**"sure" she said smiling they took the pops outside and gave them to her brothers and sister and Muler took his she sat in the extra seat by muler they all fixed there plates and started to eat afterwards while sarah and molly where helping there mom clean up the boys played soccer while there dad watched ****

* * *

**


	2. Authors note

I'm SO SORRY about not updating sooner but don't worry its on its way. Just wait a little longer


	3. Chapter 3

Finally I got the Second Chapter, I've been really busy so I haven't had any real time to write anything so here it goes hope you like it………………………………...

Sarah Ran around her room looking for something to wear it was the night of the concert, in other words her date. Muler was gona be there an second to get her and she still didn't have anything to wear, she had cloths -threw all around her room 'oh man he's gona be here any second and I still don't have anything to wear' she thought she grabbed a pair of nice fitting jeans and a tight long sleeve t-shirt with a fairy on the front. "I guess this'll do" she muttered and went into her bathroom and changed she went back into her room and threw on her boots and grabbed her wallet and headed down stairs putting her jean jacket on, on her way she sat on the couch and waited…. And waited…. And waited. It was finally 2 hours past time for him to pick her up 'great he stood me up' she didn't say anything just sat there and finally headed upstairs passing her brother Jeremy she slammed her door shut and locked it she threw her wallet on her desk and pulled her boots off. And laid on her bed and cried herself to sleep she woke up the next morning to knocking on her door. "who is it" she yelled

"your mom…. Get up were going to town" she yelled, Sarah groaned but got up and went to take a shower after her shower she put on a jean skirt and a red tang top along with her flip flops, she grabbed her mini back pack, and put her wallet in it, and headed down stairs her mom was waiting for her

"ok mom lets go" she said opening the door

"hunny what happened last night I though you had a date"

"nope no date for me" she said getting to the van just as Muler rode up on his bike they just looked at each other "mom you and molly go I'll see you when you get home" her mom nodded and molly got in the van and her and her mom left Muler walked up to her "you stood me up" she said Muler just looked at her and she looked right back at him hopeing he'd tell her a good reason for not showing up………………..

R&R PLEASES


End file.
